


Głupi, pijacki zakład

by deanmon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Gen, Pre-Slash, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: – To w takim razie poliż tę skrzynkę na listy. – Jamal wskazał palcem czerwoną, metalową skrzynkę. – Ale z uczuciem!– Słyszałeś kiedyś o salmonelli? – parsknął Eggsy, ale w istocie zbliżył się do skrzynki.





	

To był głupi, pijacki zakład. Jeden z wielu głupich, pijackich zakładów w jego życiu. Ale Eggsy żył w myśl zasady carpe diem i carpe noctem, dlatego nie przejmował się swoją reputacją ani tym, jak musiał wyglądać w oczach przechodniów, ponieważ żył tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie i nie miał zamiaru na starość żałować tego, że nie wykorzystał należycie swoich najlepszych dni.

I właśnie dlatego wraz z Jamalem i Ryanem wyszedł z pubu lekko wstawiony i zaproponował obstawianie zakładów.

Zaczęło się, cóż, jak zawsze się ich wygłupy zaczynały: niewinnie. Wybierz przypadkowy numer, zadzwoń i powiedz osobie, która odbierze, że ją kochasz. Ryan bez problemu wykonał polecenie Jamala. Następnie przyszła pora Eggsy'ego. Ryan uznał, że recytowanie Shakespeare'a na ulicy będzie cholernie wręcz komiczne, więc Eggsy stanął na środku rzadko uczęszczanej przez samochody ulicy i pięknie wyrecytował jedyny mu znany fragment Hamleta. Jego przyjaciele zaklaskali z uznaniem. Później Jamal miał za zadanie chodzić tyłem aż do następnego skrzyżowania.

Kolejna tura była bardziej odważna. Eggsy zgłosił się na ochotnika, ponieważ wyjątkowo dobry humor napawał go dziwną energią do czynienia rzeczy szalonych. Oczywiście w ich pijanym mniemaniu zakłady te były znacznie zabawniejsze niż w odczuciu osoby trzeźwej, jednak to się w tej chwili w ogóle nie liczyło.

– Eggsy. Oi, Eggsy – powiedział niewyraźnie Jamal – wejdź na drzewo i udawaj Harambe.

– Rana w sercu jest zbyt świeża... – westchnął Ryan.

– To w takim razie poliż tę skrzynkę na listy. – Jamal wskazał palcem czerwoną, metalową skrzynkę. – Ale z uczuciem!

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o salmonelli? – parsknął Eggsy, ale w istocie zbliżył się do skrzynki.

– Mieszka gdzieś w okolicy? – spytał Jamal, szczerze zaciekawiony.

Eggsy jedynie pokręcił głową i nachylił się nad obiektem, który wkrótce miał być przez niego polizany.

– A jak mi któryś, kurwa, zrobi zdjęcie, to was zabiję. Ale to obu zabiję.

– Tchórzysz? – zapytał wyzywająco Ryan i wtedy Eggsy wystawił język, pchnięty przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę.

Gdy ciepły język spotkał się z chłodnym metalem, Eggsy skrzywił się z obrzydzenia. Jamal i Ryan zaczęli się śmiać, a potem przestali. Eggsy spojrzał na nich, nie odrywając języka od skrzynki. Chłopcy wpatrywali się w jeden punkt za plecami Eggsy'ego, co sprawiło, że ten odwrócił się powoli, powodowany ciekawością. W jednej chwili zamarzł w bezruchu na widok mężczyzny stojącego w progu drzwi prowadzących do jego domu, z dozą niepewności wpatrującego się w młodzieńca liżącego jego skrzynkę na listy. Eggsy nie wiedział, co robić, więc nie zrobił absolutnie nic.

Mężczyzna wyszedł z domu i z uniesioną brwią skierował się do chłopaka. Nie zareagował, co gorsza, nie wyglądał on na zdziwionego ani zdegustowanego. Wyglądał na znudzonego!

Co to był za człowiek?!

– Och, nie przeszkadzaj sobie – powiedział mężczyzna. – Ja tylko... – Wyciągnął z metalowej skrzynki kilka listów, zamknął ją i wrócił do domu, nie spuszczając z Eggsy'ego czujnego wzroku.

Eggsy, jak sparaliżowany, pochylał się przy przeklętej, czerwonej skrzynce, póki nie usłyszał dźwięku robionego zdjęcia. Wyprostował się jak struna.

Teoretycznie powinien puścić to zdarzenie w niepamięć i nie myśleć o zniewalających, brązowych oczach, w których tliła się iskra rozbawienia. Teoretycznie ta noc nie różniła się niczym od wszystkich nocy spędzonych poza domem. Teoretycznie nie stało się nic, czego wcześniej nie doświadczył.

Praktycznie został przyłapany przez najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę świata na lizaniu jego skrzynki na listy. Praktycznie miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i zapomnieć o tym niewyobrażalnie niezręcznym spotkaniu, ale wiedział, że Jamal i Ryan mu na to niestety nie pozwolą.


End file.
